The prior art is replete with cleaning devices for cleaning toilet bowls that each include a reusable handle assembly and a disposable pad that is releasably engageable with the handle assembly. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,816,313; 3,221,356; 3,383,158; 4,466,152; 4,493,124; 4,852,201; 5,488,748; 5,592,713; 5,630,243; and 6,295,688; Published Patent Applications US 2002/0025213A1 and 2002/0120993A1; PCT Applications WO 87/00022 and WO 01/15587; and European Patent Application EP 1 190 657 A1 provide illustrative examples. The large number of patents and patent applications in this area is indicative of the amount of effort that has been expended to provide effective easily used cleaning devices for cleaning toilet bowls that require minimum contact with the disposable pad, particularly after the pad has been used.